paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector
Hector Morales was a supporting character and contractor in PAYDAY 2. He was first seen in the third episode of the ''PAYDAY'' web series. Hector is a drug lord presumably specialising in methamphetamine and cocaine as well as organizing prostitues, and ran a small business in the Washington DC area. He did not tolerate disrespect to himself or his employees, and was a very capable fighter, as shown when he engaged a patron's group of armed thugs in a dispute when the patron offended one of his prostitutes. He provided three contracts to Bain, and his growing Crime.NET. The Payday gang are encouraged to engage them, and terminate the rival gangs. Most notably; The Mendoza Cartel. Background Prior to PAYDAY 2 Hector was first mentioned after completing the Overdrill on First World Bank. Bain notified the successful heisters that Hector is eager to close the deal with the gold, and directed them to DC for the fencing. PAYDAY 2 Hector was a former business administrator, and a powerful drug trafficker that also worked in prostitution. His nationality is hinted to be Colombian. He also is proven as a capable fighter in a conflict in one of his many possible establishments, and an unforgiving drug baron, when he breaks a glass bottle over the back of a patron's head during a meeting with Lucas at his establishment. Hector was the biggest drug trafficker on the East Coast of United States and next in line for leadership of the Sinaloan Cartel in Mexico. Hector was in direct competition with several other gangs in the drug trafficking business of Washington D.C., mainly the Mendoza Cartel which he wanted to completely eradicate. In one his Contractor Database lines, Hector mentions that it was his biggest mistake to have shown mercy to Caretta Mendoza when they were young and that he's been repaid in blood, which means that either the Morales Cartel had a peaceful relationship with the Mendoza Cartel and got eventually betrayed, or that Hector simply did not take his chance to defeat them, leading to the downfall of the former cartel. In contradiction, when offering the Firestarter heist, Hector states that the Mendozas and the FBI will regret not eliminating him when he was weak. According to a US Attorney file on the intel picture of the Mendoza Cartel, the Mendozas took over as the largest Colombian drug cartel after the former top cartel, the Morales Cartel, went into decline in the mid-1990s. Seeing as Hector shares the same last name as the Morales Cartel, Hector's antagonism of the Mendozas could be attributed to his wish to avenge the Morales Cartel, to which he was very likely associated with. Hoxton Revenge :See also: The Informant The Hoxton Revenge heist is the final item from the Spring Break event. When you finally open the vault, it is revealed that Hoxton's rat is Hector. The tapes scattered throughout the safehouse show conversations between Hector and an FBI handler, with Hector trying to play both the FBI and the Payday Gang while his handler takes advantage of Hector's access to Crime.net. After setting up Hoxton, Hector is revealed to have lead the FBI to the cocaine transport in Watchdogs, and then infuriated his handler by destroying the Mendoza Cartel (who were also an FBI asset) in Rats. Finally, after the events of Hoxton Breakout, Hector went into hiding under FBI protection to prepare an indictment for the entire gang. Even if the player misses the tapes, which can be difficult to hear once the heist has gone loud, and doesn't recognize Hector's in-game model, Bain will be able to identify Hector after his death. Killing Hector earns the players the "I'm An Avenger!" achievement. It is unknown when Hector first contracted the Payday Gang and ratted on Hoxton, but as he was the one who contacted Bain for the fencing of the Mayan Gold from First World Bank (Overdrill), it is possible that Hector contacted Bain for that heist and sold out the gang sometime after that heist, with Hoxton being arrested shortly after the Undercover job, which took place in Washington D.C -- also the location for fencing of Mayan gold. Hector did this presumably for immunity and a shorter prison sentence. *The absence of new contracts is presumably due to Hector wanting to cut ties with the Payday gang before his role as a snitch is discovered. *Hector's role as the rat in Hoxton's arrest, is rather ironic; one of his jobs involves killing people who have betrayed him, and is rather fittingly called "Rats". **This could be a nod to his role as the traitor. *According to the tapes found in Hoxton Revenge, Hector's betrayal started with Watchdogs, and ended at the conclusion of Rats. While it is unknown if it was planned before the game, there are clues that Hector had betrayed the Payday gang: **During Watchdogs, the FBI managed to quickly surround the meat truck Hector used to transport his coke. On Day 2 of Watchdogs, he personally comes to pick up the loot rather than get a lackey to do so. It is later revealed that he already knew he was going to lose the coke, so him coming personally not only implied he was very close by, but also didn't have anyone else on hand to help him on short notice. ***This is confirmed as an ambush in Hoxton Revenge, where if one plays the tapes that are scattered around, Hector says that job is a set up, which Bain (occasionally) also realizes after Hector's assassination. ***Bain may also mention that Hector was "nervous" in the Day 2 briefing, in which Bain probably assumed at the time Hector was worried about his coke bags. Given the circumstances, it is very likely Hector was surprised the gang managed to fight their way out in Day 1 and avoid capture. ***Also on Day 2, the police were aware of the PAYDAY crew's destination after their escape. Just when they arrived, several law enforcers could be seen trying to move the coke bags away or an ambush was set in which a Skulldozer and a trio of Shields were guarding the bags. **During Firestarter, the FBI were ready to move in as soon as the Payday gang moved in on the weapons at the airport. Furthermore, while on release it was stealthable and came with body bags, it was later made such that no stealth assets are available and have no stealth bonus -- the gang was supposed to be caught. ***It could also possibly explain why he didn't warn Bain about the vault on Day 3 being electrified to shock the crew, and that Hector wanted them to record themselves burning the money -- in order to generate incriminating evidence. It may also explain why a large pile of marked money is within the vault -- it is possible that, should the Payday Gang decided to disobey Bain or Bain himself caught on to Hector's plan, the FBI can still track them regardless. **During Rats, the FBI managed to quickly find the drug factory, but waited until the Payday gang showed up before moving in on Day 1. On Day 2, the cops will show up quickly, be it because there was no deal, the deal gone sour, or because someone tipped them off. ***If the intel is destroyed on Day 2, Day 3 will still take place as if it was collected. This is because Hector knew about the bus in the first place, otherwise the Payday gang would likely have never known where the bus would be. ***The tapes explain why the FBI were escorting the Mendozas out of the country in Day 3. They are/were an asset to the FBI. ***At no point in the heist is the Ace Driver available; Hector would have wanted the heisters to get caught in escape missions as much as possible in order for the FBI to get more shots at taking them down. Gameplay-wise, Hector's death does not have a significant impact on Payday 2 as a whole. His original missions are still available as they were before the events of Hoxton Revenge. His profile in the Contract Database is also unchanged. The only real acknowledgements of Hoxton Revenge is the name of the side job for Hector's missions - "Hector Begs For Your Mercy", which itself isn't entirely consistent with the mission's depiction of his death, and the Goat Simulator heist, in which Vlad is aware of Hector's death. The FBI Files Hector Morales was Colombian by birth, but spent many years on the East Coast developing the power and reach of his cartel, the Sinaloans. After a long campaign, the Federal Bureau of Intervention were able to amass enough evidence against Hector to bring him in. However, Hector and his cartel weren’t the real target. The FBI Director knew that Hector was somehow connected to Crime.Net and planned to reach Bain through the Columbian. The evidence against Hector convinced him to turn state’s evidence and to use his connections to try to bring down Bain and the Payday gang. Hector’s collusion with the authorities was discovered when the gang-member known as “Hoxton” was able to access sensitive records during an assault on the FBI headquarters at the Hoover Building. This led to Hector being revealed as the rat. Hector was taken into protective custody at a secure FBI safehouse. Unfortunately, the Payday gang were able to locate this house and successfully assassinated Hector. Contracts The contracts offered by Hector involve escalating conflict with a rival gang – The Mendoza Cartel – or drug-related activities. The heists are more focused on action due to him being wanted by the FBI, but some opportunities for stealth exist. *Watchdogs *Firestarter *Rats Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia *Hector is possibly named after the character from the 1983 movie Scarface, in which Hector is a Colombian drug supplier who attempts to kill protagonist Tony Montana. **He actually dresses fairly similarly to Tony Montana. ***Ironically, Montana is noted for hating Colombians. **Also, he may shout "Say hello to my little friend!" in the Hoxton Revenge heist when the panic room door is opened in loud. The phrase is noted for being yelled by Montana before his final stand against intruders in his home. **Hector might also be named after Hector Salamanca, too a Latin American drug lord involved in the cartel, from Breaking Bad, as all of his contracts happen to directly or indirectly reference the show in some way (drug running, cartel wars, and blue meth cooking). *Hector has a propensity for starting fights at the bar which he frequents, as mentioned by its presumed proprietor in Episode 3 of the Web Series. According to the bar owner, the place "becomes a mess" every time he fights with other patrons. *He and Bain are the only two contractors to not be voiced by their web series actor in the game. **Hector has a southern English accent in the Web series, owing to him being portrayed by an English actor. *Hector is the only contractor who hasn't provided a new heist post-release. He did, however, appear in a post-release mission. *Dallas was supposed to be the one who got set up by Hector, though the drug lord changed his target to Hoxton due to him only being a lesser member and not a high-risk, high-profile figurehead. **Presumably, Hector does not actually know the identity of the rest of the Payday gang aside from Dallas, since he doesn't actually sell them out, but instead sets them up to be busted. *Even though he is dead since the Hoxton Revenge heist, and is the main reason behind Hoxton's incarceration, his contact database remains unchanged. *Hector, Locke, The Dentist, Vlad and Jimmy are the only contractors that appear in-game (and Hoxton if he is counted as the Safe House Raid contractor.) Hector appears in the Hoxton Revenge heist, and Vlad appears in the Safehouse. *Hector is the only contractor that was in the game on release to not have any DLC heists thus far, and given his status in the PAYDAY continuity, likely never will. Video Payday 2 - Hector Quotes|All in-game Hector quotes High quality Hoxton Revenge evidence tapes (In order)|Tape recordings of the conversations between Hector and the FBI director. Gallery payday-2.jpg|Hector taking out the gangster's personal bodyguard. Hector_Kill.jpg|Ditto. Payday-2-The-Web-Series-Episódio-3-Hector.jpg|Hector smashing a glass bottle over the gangster's head. Hectorat.jpg|Hector's ingame model. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors